


На молекулярном уровне

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene (в серии SG-1 2.07 "Message In A Bottle")</p>
            </blockquote>





	На молекулярном уровне

В лазарете было тихо. Лейтенант Симмонс спал – измученный, но спокойный. Теперь, когда инопланетная жизнь покинула его тело, он должен был восстановиться за несколько часов.  
Картер задернула штору у его кровати и вернулась к Дэниэлу. Тот сидел у постели полковника с очередной кружкой крепкого кофе. Да, вспомнила Сэм, они ведь не спали больше суток.  
– Останешься сегодня на базе? – спросила она.  
– Угу, – мотнул головой Дэниэл. – Еще полчаса – и спать. Тил'к сказал, что побудет с Джеком после кел'но'рим.  
Сэм покивала и уселась в соседнее кресло.  
– Тогда я дождусь его, а потом пойду к себе.  
– Уснешь здесь, – хмыкнул Дэниэл.  
– Вряд ли, – покачала головой она. – Слишком много адреналина.  
Он только пожал плечами и снова отхлебнул кофе.  
  
***  
  
Почему-то становилось холодно. Наверное, уже давно следовало уйти к себе, но ее все еще что-то беспокоило.  
Сэм забралась в кресло с ногами и завернулась в плед, а потом, ухватившись за край матраса, осторожно потянула. Недовольно зашуршав колесиками, кресло подкатилось к постели. Сэм с опаской прислушалась к дыханию полковника, боясь, что разбудила его, но он все так же крепко спал.  
  
_Дженнифер говорила, что и ему, и Симмонсу предстоит провести в лазарете хотя бы сутки, чтобы она проследила за тем, насколько успешно их организмы восстанавливаются. Симмонс просто закрыл глаза бессильно и отрубился, а полковник пытался возражать. Как обычно.  
Дженнифер даже не спорила с ним, просто покивала – и улыбнулась, когда он закрыл глаза и заснул, так и не закончив фразу.  
– Он отдохнет, и у него все будет хорошо, – сказала она Дэниэлу, Саманте и Тил'ку, стоявшим у изголовья кровати._  
  
В полутьме лазарета его широкие ладони на белых простынях казались почти черными. Почти как в зале Врат несколько часов назад – когда они подключили ультрафиолетовые лампы.  
Сэм вспомнила, как было страшно смотреть на его лицо – темное и наполовину покрытое серебристой паутиной. Как по его кистям растекалось чужеродное сияние. Как она не хотела отпускать его пальцы, когда в ответ на ее слова он едва ощутимо сжал ее руку...  
  
***  
  
Джек проснулся. Он не понимал, где он и что разбудило его. Во сне по его телу снова растекался чужой. Только теперь это было что-то другое. Кто-то другой. И это было прекрасно. Больно, страшно – и прекрасно.  
В каждой клетке его тела. В воздухе, который он вдыхал. В гулкой тишине вокруг.  
  
Потом он понял, что тишина пахнет лазаретом. И что она вовсе и не тишина: едва слышно попискивают какие-то датчики, гудит системник, шумят воздушные волны в кондиционере. И рядом кто-то дышит. И держит его за руку.  
  
Джек повернул голову и в полумраке увидел ее. Картер.  
Она свернулась клубочком в кресле, укутавшись в плед, и спала. Подпихнув кулачок под его ладонь.  
  
Он помнил, как она подошла к нему в зале Врат и взяла за руку. Тот, кто был в нем, кто был им в тот момент, воспринял ее прикосновение как агрессию. Как желание влиться. Как желание вытеснить инопланетную жизнь и занять ее место. О'Нилл тогда расхохотался бы, если бы мог. Он постарался объяснить чужаку – как уж умел – что Картер, конечно, гениальна, но вряд ли успела за несколько часов выработать способность объединяться с его организмом на молекулярном уровне.  
Чужой отнесся к этому утверждению скептически. Он сомневался. Он сказал: «В тебе уже много этого существа». Джек тогда усмехнулся в мыслях: «Надышался, наверное».  
  
Надышался...  
От нее всегда пахло солнечным утром. Да, конечно, еще какой-то женской химией, но, в основном, прохладным летним утром. И еще молоком.  
Джек хмыкнул: «Молоком. Которое у нее еще на губах не обсохло, точно. Почаще об этом вспоминай, О'Нилл».  
  
***  
  
_– Это страшно. И это, в некотором роде, прекрасно._  
 _– Прекрасно? – удивленно переспросила Картер._  
 _– Да, – Дэниэл кивнул, все так же глядя куда-то в стену за ее спиной. – Что-то, не являющееся тобой, врастает в каждую клетку твоего тела. В каждую молекулу твоего мира. В каждый звук твоей речи._  
 _– Дэниэл..._  
 _– Так больно без нее... Так больно без нее, Сэм..._  
 _Картер пододвинулась к нему ближе и обняла, а Дэниэл вцепился в нее так крепко, словно от этого прикосновения зависела возможность дышать._  
  
Джек пересматривал запись.  
Хаммонду он просто сказал, что хочет доказать Тил'ку, что просыпался до того, как тот явился, завершив кел'но'рим. Генерал пожал плечами и приказал безопасникам выдать полковнику кассету до утра. И Джек пересматривал запись.  
  
Сначала они разговаривали вполголоса и обнимались.  
Потом Дэниэл уходил, а Картер придвигалась поближе к кровати.  
Потом она засыпала.  
И пару часов спустя приходил Тил'к, качал головой и уносил ее в казарму. А Джек отматывал к началу.  
  
В конце концов, уже под утро, он выключил плеер. Кассета лежала перед ним на столе, а он смотрел на свою руку – то сжимая кулак, то снова раскрывая ладонь.  
– На молекулярном уровне...  
Эта девочка, похоже, была гениальна именно настолько, насколько чужак подозревал.


End file.
